The Trickster's Trick
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Kirihara hit Niou in the head with a tennis ball during practice! Now Niou is being all wacky! What would happen? [YAOI, also CRACK!]
1. Chapter 1

The Trickster's Trick

* * *

"Hehe, Marui-senpai, prepare to lose!" Kirihara yelled as he smashed the ball as hard as he can. 

"Gack, your brat!" Marui ran for the ball. The ball bounced away and flew towards Niou's head.

Niou turned around in time to see the ball, but the ball hit him in the head. The boy fell over.

"You idiot! You hit Niou!" Marui shouted at Kirihara. He ran to the fallen boy. Akaya as well.

Yanagi and the other regulars circled around the fallen trickster. Marui was the first to do something. He poked Niou with his racket. "Oi, oi, wake up sleepy head." He said.

Niou didn't wake up.

"Niou, if this is a trick, you'll be in so much trouble... but if Akaya really did hit you that hard, AKAYA will be in trouble." Sanada said.

Niou STILL didn't wake.

Kirihara gasped. "I KILLED NIOU-SENPAI!" He cried horrified.

"No, you idiot! He probably is unconscious!" Marui said as he thwapped Kirihara on the back of his head.

Kirihara was on the ground shivering. "It's alright... maybe we can get a time machine and... oh, where will I find one? D-don't panic, Akaya... I'm sure he's not dead... He probably has a hard head..." He mumbled to himself.

Sanada sighed.

"Well, that made Akaya panic." Marui stated. "Cool."

Yagyuu got Niou to a sitting position. He shook the poor unconscious boy.

"Yagyuu," Yanagi said. "This will definitely NOT wake Niou up."

"Who knows?" Yagyuu replied quickly.

Niou was STILL unconscious.

"Jackal, carry Niou to the nurse." Sanada ordered.

Jackal nodded and carried the boy away.

"Well, at least we know one thing," Marui said. "Niou might never bother us again."

_Again... Again... Again..._ The words echoed in Sanada mind. Sanada ALMOST made a smile. ALMOST. He just looks like a maniac.

NIOU MIGHT NEVER BOTHER HIM AGAIN! HORRAY!!!

Meanwhile... At the Nurse.

"Why is the nurse out to lunch?!" Jackal shouted. "It's 5 PM!!!"

The door's sign said, "Out to lunch." Of course, that sign was there for the whole day, so... WHAT THE CRUD?!

Actually, the teachers knew that the nurse went on a five-day vacation. The students are just clueless.

Jackal sighed. He pulled the door as hard as he can. "Stupid door." He muttered. The Brazilian looked at the Trickster. The boy _seemed_ ok. Maybe he can just leave Niou here and run for it...

Niou started to move. His eyes opened. He gasped. "...Jackal?" He asked in a softer voice.

"So, you're ok? I can leave you here?" Jackal asked.

Niou touched his forehead. "Ugh... That hurt... what happened?"

"Akaya hit you on the head with a tennis ball." Jackal replied.

"Oh..." Niou got up from the ground. "Well... I better be going..."

"You should check your head or something," Jackal told him. "Maybe you got a wound too. We didn't really check."

Niou nodded. "Uh, sure." He headed for the restrooms. Jackal followed in case Niou needed help. What would happen if Niou was found dead?! The Jackal would be the main suspect!! No way is he gonna risk that.

The two reached the restrooms.

Jackal grabbed Niou's hand. "OI, Niou, what are you doing?! You can't go in there!"

Niou struggled to get free. "Why not?"

"That's the ladies room!"

"But I'm supposed to go to the ladies room!"

"What?!" Jackal cried. "Did that hit mess up your brain too?!"

Niou raised his voice, "I'M FINE, JACKAL! NOW LET GO OR I'LL SCREAM RAPIST OR SOMETHING!!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY SCREAMING!!" Jackal shouted.

"HELP! HELP!" Niou started (or rather, continued) screamed.

"Who is making all that racket?" Sanada said. He saw the two. "What's wrong, Jackal? Did Niou get permanent brain damage?"

"Gen, that's not nice." Yukimura scolded. "Now Jackal, Niou, what's wrong?"

"Yukimura! Jackal wouldn't let me go to the bathroom!" Niou cried. He literally was crying, yeah. (I had no idea if that made sense)

"Buchou! Niou was about to go to the ladies room!"

"Now Niou, why would you be in the ladies room?"

"Because I'm a girl, right?"

"..."

There was a long and awkward silence.

Yukimura was the first to recover. He coughed. "Um, Niou, why do you think you're a girl?"

"Because I was born as a girl, right?"

"..."

"RIGHT?"

Yukimura coughed some more. "G-gen, why don't you escort Niou home today?"

Sanada was about to protest about it, but Niou latched on to Sanada's arm. (HOW WRONG WOULD THAT BE?!)

"Let's go then, Sanada-kun." Niou said.

"Where did he start calling me "-kun"?" Sanada whispered to Yukimura.

"Gen, Niou is wounded; just pretend that he always does this, ok?" Yukimura whispered back.

Sanada sighed. Why does he have to do this? Why can he let some random person or a less needed character do it? Like... Jackal!

"What's wrong Sanada-kun? You don't mind right? You always walk me home." Niou said happily.

Sanada grumbled something along the lines of, "The things I do for Yukimura..."

When the two, Niou and Sanada, left the room and Yukimura and Jackal were sure of it, Jackal said, "Buchou... I'm really starting to think Niou has lost it... or maybe he lost his mind years ago."

Yukimura just put on an innocent smile. "Jackal, be nice to Masako-chan, ok?"

Jackal made a freaked out face. "M-masako-chan?!"

"Well, if he thinks he a girl..." Yukimura said.

"...May I be excused for the rest of my life, buchou?" Jackal asked.

"No, Jackal, you can't."

"Darn..." He muttered.

* * *

Ugh, I just made a stupid chapter story... Should I continue this? 


	2. Chapter 2

The Trickster's Trick

AN: Before I go on, this story is TOTALLY different from the title. XD I just ran out of ideas for it. One more thing: THIS IS JUST A RANDOM CRACK STORY! XDDD

* * *

Sanada sighed for the seventh time. Today was just not his day. He was CONSTANTLY bugged by a spiky haired Trickster. Where ever he go there was always a "Sanada-kun" this or a "Sanada-kun" that. The whole thing was just an annoying way to get to his nerves. 

"Sanada-kun!" Came that sing song voice Sanada came to dread.

Yet again, he sighed. "Yes, what is it Niou?" Sanada asked.

"Ne, ne, you must be tired, why don't we get you something to eat?"

"Tired from you." Sanada grumbled. He dare not to say this out loud because if Yukimura found out, terrible things will happen to our dear Rikkaidai fukubuchou.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Niou."

"Masako-chan."

Sanada twitched. It took all his will power to NOT punch Niou in the face and/or try to kill Niou with his new tennis racket. How do you kill people with tennis rackets? We will never know. He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Loyalty to Yukimura, Genichirou... You're strong enough to this..."

"_Masako._"

Niou looked at him expectedly. "And?"

"_Chan. Masako-chan_." Sanada muttered.

Niou smiled and handed him a bottle of water. "For practice." He said.

"Thank you, _Masako-chan._" Sanada said robotically and took the bottle.

"You're welcome, Sanada-kun." Niou skipped, yes SKIPPED, happily away. By the by, have we mentioned that he was also wearing a girls' uniform? Well, the teachers and students didn't care, so Niou wore it without being questioned.

Kirihara, Marui, Yanagi, and Yagyuu came walking by and stood next to Sanada. Yagyuu was the first to speak, "Why does Niou-kun only gives things to Sanada-kun?" He said.

"Yagyuu-senpai, are you perhaps _jealous_?" Kirihara asked while raising an eyebrow.

Yagyuu didn't answer.

Yanagi gave Sanada a pat on the back. "Good job, Genichirou, as Yukimura would have said." (I'm not sure if Yanagi calls him Genichirou, but he'll be calling him that in this story.)

"Why can't Niou bother someone else..." Sanada mumbled.

Marui popped a bubble. "Face it, Sanada-san, you're just too nice. Any girl would walk all over you like a carpet."

Kirihara shook his head. "No, no. That would be more like Yagyuu-senpai. He's supposed to be the gentleman!"

Marui nodded. "I see... You know Akaya, you have learned many genius ways from me." He gave Akaya a pat on the head. "I'm so proud of you."

"...Marui-senpai... I never learn anything from you."

"...oh."

"I need aspirin..." Sanada muttered and walked away.

"I'll go with you, Genichirou." Yanagi said and followed along.

Only Yagyuu, Marui, and Kirihara were left.

"Five bucks says that Sanada-san will crack." Akaya said.

"DEAL!" Marui slapped five dollars in Kirihara's hands. "How about you, Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up. "I would say that Niou-kun would get so upset that Sanada-kun was mean to him that it would snap him back to reality and come running back to me..." The last, "to me." part sounded a bit evil, but that's Yagyuu for ya. He spends too much time with Rikkaidai that he probably is evil too.

"Wow, a bit extreme, Yagyuu." Marui said.

Kirihara shrugged. "Hey, it's still a bet. No matter how extreme it is."

Yagyuu handed Akaya twenty dollars. "I bet twenty." He said casually.

Marui gasped. "That _is_ extreme, Yagyuu."

"I'm sure what I say will happen, Marui-kun."

Marui shrugged. "Your lost if you lose."

"Then you would owe us twenty dollars each, meaning you would lose forty dollars, Yagyuu-senpai!"

"I won't lose. Believe me."

* * *

"Sanada-kun!" 

"..."

"Sanada-kun!"

"..."

"SANADA-KUN!!" Niou screamed in Sanada's ear.

"..." Sanada glared at Niou. A very evil Sanada glare. A type of glare that says, "Do you want to die?"

"You wouldn't listen to me..." Niou said.

"That doesn't mean you can make me go deaf, Niou." Sanada stated.

"Masako-chan."

"..." Sanada REALLY wanted to slap Niou.

Suddenly Sanada's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?"

_"Oi, Genichirou. Ore-sama would be pleased if you came over to his house for dinner tonight. Ore-sama is expecting a gift as well. See you._" Dial tone.

"..."

_"If you would like to make a call please dial the number."_

Sanada grumbled a, "Screw technology." and put his phone away.

"Who was that?" Niou asked.

"Someone."

"Who?"

"A human person."

"Who is?"

"A person."

"Sanada-kun, please tell me."

Sanada sighed. "I told you; it was a human person that LIVES."

"..." Niou gave Sanada a "WTF" look. "I know that person is living. How else could they have called you?"

"..." Sanada looked back at his work.

"Sanada-kun!!" Niou pouted. "You're mean!"

The bushes behind them rattled.

"Marui-senpai! Yagyuu-senpai might just win the bet!" One cried.

The other slapped him. "I told you! Don't use our real names!"

"What would I call you?" The first one asked while rubbing his cheek.

"Anything! Now be quiet! I'm trying to see!" The second one said as he peered through the branches of the bush.

"Fine! _Bunny-chan-senpai_, what if Yagyuu-senpai really wins?"

Yet again, the second guy slapped the first guy, this time on the other cheek. "Who're you calling Bunny-chan!?"

"You said that I can call you anything."

"Fine! Brat."

"As I said so before, what would we do if Yagyuu-senpai wins?"

The second guy, _Bunny-chan_, thought for a while. "...Who cares! We just threw in five dollars!"

"I need that five dollars! What if my grades can't make it to college? What if I needed five dollars but I didn't have one _because I bet it off_?!"

Bunny-chan shrugged. "Your fault. Not mine."

The "Brat' shook Bunny-chan. "I NEED THAT FIVE DOLLARS!!!" He shouted.

Niou looked at the bushes. "What was that, Sanada-kun?"

"...Stuff."

"...You're boring, you know that, Sanada-kun? You have no romance abilities either." Niou said dully.

"..." Sanada continued to ignore Niou.

"You're so mean to me..."

* * *

Sanada arrived at the restaurant in one piece. He took a deep breath. It sure took a long time to get Niou off his tracks. Now all he has to do is to meet Atobe at the restaurant! Even though Atobe called that he has to go to his house... well, Atobe called again later saying that he wants to go to a 5-star restaurant. 

When he entered, he looked around trying to find the narcissist bastard. Yes, he considers Atobe as a narcissist bastard. It didn't take long to find the other boy. He made his way to Atobe.

"Sorry I was late," Sanada said. "I was being tracked down."

"Oh?" Atobe asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Ore-sama finds it odd that someone would track _you_ down, Genichirou."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's order our food, shall we? Unless you tell Ore-sama that you ate with your _stalker_, Genichirou." Atobe picked up the menu.

"Well, well, what do I see here? Someone else with Sanada-kun?" Said a very FAMILIAR voice.

Sanada closed his eyes. Maybe if he closed his eyes he can trick himself into thinking HE isn't here.

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Oh, who might you be? You have something against Ore-sama? Ah?"

Sanada really wished HE was gone. Maybe he was dreaming...

"Sanada-kun! How dare you go out with something when you're in love with _me_?"

Since when was he in love with this guy?!?! Sanada was really hoping this was just a bad nightmare. PLEASE BE A NIGHTMARE.

Atobe faced Sanada. "Genichirou, you dare cheat on Ore-sama? After going out with him for 3 months?"

HE gasped. "Three months? He even calls you by your first name! Tell me Sanada-kun, how long have you keep THIS GUY hidden from me?"

"_What is he? My mom?!_" Thought Sanada.

"Ore-sama demands to know what is going on here, Genichirou." Atobe ordered. "Or Ore-sama will leave now."

Sanada took out a pen and scribbled quickly on his napkin. "Don't read this out loud." He whispered.

_Help! Niou got hit on the head! He thinks I have some sort of relationship with him!!!_

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Genichirou... what is this?"

Sanada sighed. "It's true."

"What is?!" Niou cried. "I want to know!"

"That... uh... I like pie?" Sanada made up.

Atobe shook his head and sighed.

"Just who is he?!" Niou shouted.

Yanagi popped out of nowhere. "Uh, Masako-chan, you have a phone call from home. They want you to go home now." He lied.

"Really?" Niou ran off.

"Thanks, Renji."

"No problem. I'm just trying to get Yagyuu to win. He said he'll give me twenty of the forty dollars he would win." Then Yanagi suddenly said in a sadistic voice, "If you don't win... I'll make sure Niou will bother you till you die, Genichirou. Believe me... I know a guy."

"...You may leave now, Renji." Sanada said.

"Kuku... I know all..." Yanagi mumbled as he slowly made his dramatic entrance out.

"Gen, you have a weird team." Atobe commented.

Sanada could only sigh much like what he's been doing the whole day.

* * *

TBC...

Tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

The Trickster's Trick

Wow, getting a lot of reviews. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Sanada tapped his fingers on the table.

Niou continued to smile.

Sanada glared at Niou.

Niou STILL smiled.

Sanada glared harder.

Niou... smiled.

"SOMEONE JUST TALK ALREADY!" Marui shouted and threw an empty bottle of water at them.

Sanada sighed. How many times has he been sighing? "Niou..." He started.

Niou bursted into tears. "YOU'RE GOING TO DUMP ME? WHY? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!"

"..." Sanada just gave Niou a look.

Yagyuu chuckled. "See? I told you, I will win the bet."

Akaya and Marui mentally cursed.

"Stop crying, Niou." Sanada ordered emotionlessly.

Niou wiped his (fake) tears. "Sniff... so... you're not breaking up with me? Sniff..."

"..." Sanada wanted to shout out to Niou's face, "SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE A RELATION TO START WITH?!" but since he's SANADA, he won't.

"So... you still love me?"

"..." Sanada picked up his bag, pushed in his chair, and simply LEFT.

Niou pouted. "Sanada-kun! Answer me!!"

_"If this is how having a girlfriend is like... I really am glad Atobe isn't a girl..."_ Sanada thought.

Some where out there, Atobe sneezed.

Sanada noticed Yagyuu standing in front of the doors. "Yagyuu, move out of the way so I can open the locker rooms."

Yagyuu had a grin. No, wait, a smirk? Either way, it looked evil. "Sanada-kun, I know a way that can make Niou-kun dump you forever." He said.

Sanada exhaled. FINALLY! Some _good_ news!

"But," Yagyuu said, holding a finger out. "You need to pay Yanagi-kun and me."

Yanagi popped out of nowhere. "Correct."

Sanada twitched. No good things in life are free anymore... Screw technology.

"So, for 30 dollars a day, Yanagi-kun and I will help you get rid of Niou-kun."

"That's pretty evil even for you, Yagyuu." Sanada commented.

Yagyuu frowned. "You don't want us to help?"

Yanagi whispered to Sanada, "He's just jealous, don't mind him."

"Yanagi-kun, if there is something you wish to say, feel free to tell it to everyone."

Sanada raised a brow. "I can't tell that he's jealous." He mumbled.

"You'll see, Genichirou." Yanagi said. "You'll see alright..."

His team scares him sometimes... Sanada shook his head. He was getting a headache...

"Once you dump Niou-kun, he will never talk to you again... which makes it a good time for me to talk him out of liking you..." Yagyuu said quietly. "And then he'll come running back to me..." Yagyuu would have laughed evilly, but that's not his style.

"See?"

"I see..." Sanada whispered. "Has he always been like this?"

"After Niou got hit in the head." Renji replied.

"Did he... hit his head too?"

"I'm not god, Genichirou, I don't know everything." Yanagi stated. "Just more that Sadaharu."

"So, Sanada-kun, we'll give you today and tonight to think about it. If you want us to help, just call for us after school." Yagyuu explained.

Sanada twitched. Why does Yagyuu make it feel like he's asking the police or something?!

"And you need to also pay the admission fee, Genichirou." Yanagi added.

"Yes, the admission fee. Then you pay us with the additional helping fee... and the price depends on what we have to do." Yagyuu continued.

Sanada twitched even MORE. "Why so many fees?" He asked.

"We can't do anything without the money, Genichirou. You know nothing in life is free."

"Except for hugs." Yagyuu commented.

"No, Yagyuu. Hugs aren't for free either." Yanagi argued.

"Oh really now?" Yagyuu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Sanada sighed. Yes, more sighing. There is MUCH, MUCH more sighing. He pushed Yagyuu aside and unlocked the doors to the lockers.

* * *

"Sanada-kun! Sanada-kun!"

Sanada grumbled something like, "Here it comes again..." Where was Yukimura when you needed him?

Niou glomped. Yes, GLOMPED, Sanada. Odd thought, we know.

Sanada looked at Niou. "What is it, Niou?" He asked emotionlessly.

"I just wanted to say hi! You didn't have to be so mean, Sanada-kun!" Niou said cheerfully. We DON'T know why you can be cheerful when someone is being so mean to you.

"Well, say hi and leave me." Sanada said. "_PLEASE._"

Niou pouted. "Sana-chan isn't fun..."

Sanada almost choked on his spit when he heard THAT name. _Sana-chan_. Ugh, he shuddered.

Maybe it _was_ a good idea to call for help... Maybe he should also get a lawyer... you know, just in case.

Kirihara and Marui were behind the two. Of course, being '_spies_' (as they call themselves), they didn't speak. They watched.

Kirihara soon got pretty bored. He nudged Marui in the ribs and whispered, "Hey, what are we doing again?"

Marui stepped on Akaya's foot. "Thanks for giving me rib problems, brat," He whispered back. "And how could you forget what we are doing? We're supposed to NOT lose to Yagyuu! So we're trying to get Niou near Sanada and try to get him to crack!"

"So standing about 20 feet behind them is SPYING?" Akaya whispered shouted. "Couldn't we have stood behind that desk?!"

Marui shook his head. "Of course not! There are ants, dust, and who knows what under those desks!" He whispered shouted as well. "And besides, I washed my hair this morning!"

"You can wash it again!" Kirihara, this time, yelled.

"You just don't care about your hair like me, Akaya!" Marui shouted.

Sanada gave Marui and Kirihara a glare. "Marui... Akaya... for disturbing the peace, run 5000 laps." He was NOT in a good mood.

Akaya jaw dropped. "F-five thousand laps?! Are you crazy, Sanada-san?"

Sanada glared harder. "Do you want ten thousand?"

Marui covered the other boy's mouth. "Five thousand is enough, Sanada! We'll run!"

"That's what I thought."

"OW!" Marui jerked his hand away from Akaya's mouth. "YOU BIT MY HAND! You... you... HAND BITER!"

"Well your hand smells bad!"

Well, excuse me for living!"

"You're NOT excused!"

"Marui, Akaya, run 10,000 laps." Sanada ordered in a stern tone. "NOW."

The two bolted out the door and started to run their laps.

Niou clapped. "Wow, Sanada-kun! You handled them really well!"

Sanada had forgotten Niou was standing next to him. He groaned.

"What's wrong, Sanada-kun?" Niou asked.

"...Nothing. Why don't you see what Yagyuu is doing?"

"Ok!"

* * *

Sanada residence...

"Genichirou, did you take out the trash?" Sanada's mom asked him.

Sanada nodded. "All the chores are done, mother." He answered.

"That's my boy." Sanada's dad said.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, father, mother." Sanada closed the door to the living room.

"Such a nice boy." Sanada's mom said.

Sanada pulled out his phone. Maybe he _should_ get Yagyuu and Yanagi to help... He shrugged. So he has to pay, it's wouldn't be THAT much, would it?

_Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?"_ Yanagi answered.

Sanada looked surprised. "Renji, what are you doing? I thought I called Yagyuu."

_"I'm helping Yagyuu with the ideas. There was a 99 percent chance you would call. The other one percent? Marui and Akaya might have caused you to not call."_

Screw Renji and his math ways. "I'll accept your offer you gave me today."

He heard a chuckle. _"Sanada-kun, thank you for calling us. We'll be in room 122 after school, knock five times and enter. Don't be late."_ He heard Yagyuu say.

Screw Yagyuu and his chuckling evil ways. "I won't."

He hung up.

Screw Akaya for hitting Niou in the head with a tennis ball. He wouldn't be IN this mess if Akaya didn't smash that ball.

Sanada pulled the covers and went to bed after muttering a, "Screw technology."

* * *

TBC...

That was such a random chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

The Trickster's Trick

Chapter 4 away! XD

* * *

Sanada took a deep breath. Did he make the right choice? Could he really trust Yagyuu and Yanagi to this? But then again, Yanagi HAS been proved that he was very reliable... but still, those two don't _look_ trustworthy.

The paper in his hand crinkled as he took another breath. "This better work or those two will be running a _lot_ of laps," He muttered under his breath.

"Masako-chan," Sanada said as he opened the door, "May I speak to you?"

Niou smiled, and stepped out the room. "What can I help you with, Sanada-kun?"

"_This BETTER work..._" He thought.

_"Genichirou, use this, it will work. I'm sure of it," Yanagi said as he handed Sanada a piece of paper._

_"Start with the first one, then further."_

_Sanada nodded._

"Well..."

"Sure!"

"...what?"

"You're going to ask me out, right?"

Sanada looked surprised. "How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"Well, you never go... 'Well...' much! Since I'm the only female (Sanada winced) here, you MUST be asking me out!"

Sanada REALLY hoped this would work.

_"Plan number one," Yagyuu explained holding one finger up, "You be nice to Niou-kun until he can't take it anymore."_

_"Try for a week, see if it works. Come back if you think the plan fails completely." Yanagi said._

_"Try plans like asking him out, bringing him lunch, or something close to it. Just try, ok Sanada-kun?" _

_Sanada sighed and shook his head. "Oh what does Niou see in me anyways?" He mumbled._

_Yagyuu coughed. Yanagi turned his head away. _

_Sanada raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"You make it sound like you're dateless, Genichirou." Yanagi said._

_"..."_

"OK! See you tomorrow, 8 at my place! You can have dinner there!"

"...Screw this plan, but I have to go along with it... better with Niou now or let him stay forever..." Sanada grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Ok! See ya there!" Niou closed the door.

"_Genichirou, can you hear us?_"

Sanada looked around. "...Yes."

"_We're in your pocket, Sanada-kun._"

Sanada searched his pocket. A small black thing was in his pocket. "..."

"_You're going to ask, "When did you put this in?" weren't you Genichirou? Well, I put it in when you weren't looking._"

"..."

"_Don't ask how, we just DID._" Yanagi's voice came clear through the black piece of plastic.

"_Your mission today, if you accept it, will be to get Niou too scared of you for his own good. If you choose to not accept, well, you'll know what will happen._" Yanagi said.

"..."

From the speaker, dramatic spy music came on.

"_You didn't have to use the disk, Yagyuu._"

"_Sorry._"

"..."

"_Anyways, Genichirou just accept this mission so we can get it over with._"

"...Fine." He grumbled.

"_Great! Hey Yagyuu, my mother made us some food, let's go downstairs._"

The speaker went silent.

"...They ditched me for food." Sanada said. He threw the speaker out the window. "Screw technology."

* * *

"_-chirou... Genichirou... where are you?_"

Akaya pulled his way out of the bushes. He held out the speaker thing. "Look at what I found!" He exclaimed to Marui.

"Heh," Marui smirked. He turned of the "talk" button and said, "Hehehe, Yagyuu, Yanagi, looks like your ideas didn't work so well! Sanada threw the speaker out the window!"

Akaya pulled a leaf off his head and brushed away the cobwebs. "Why did _I_ have to climb in?"

"Shut it brat, I didn't want to ruin my--"

"Hair?" He asked. Akaya rolled his eyes. "You're _such_ a girl."

Marui kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

_"Heh, you might have stopped us from talking, but the plan has already started. You can't stop what's happening._" Yanagi said.

"Heh, we will do whatever it takes to win!" Akaya exclaimed.

"_You'll never win. As I said before, Niou-kun _will_ return to me. You'll see, you'll all see..._" The speaker went silent again.

Marui and Kirihara looked at each other. They both had the same smirk and they both nodded. Time for Plan A-9664!

"You remember plan A-9664?" Marui asked.

Kirihara nodded. "Of course."

The two chuckled evilly.

* * *

"Yagyuu, if Sanada continues to follow our plans we have a 99.9 percent chance to win," Yanagi said as he took a drink from his water. "Cake?"

"Thank your mother for me, Yanagi-kun," Yagyuu said. "99.9? That's not enough, we need 100!"

Yanagi took out his notebook. It had "PLANS FOR NIOU TO LEAVE SANADA" written on it. He scribble something. "Hmm... we could get some help so we have a better chance of winning..."

The two shared looks.

"Yagyuu, time for plan A-9664."

"Yes, 9664..." He said quite evilly.

Renji laughed evilly.

Yagyuu drank his water.

* * *

Sanada exhaled. "You can do this Genichirou..." He chanted.

It was Sunday morning, yes, Niou did said WHEN at 8 he was supposed to come, but he couldn't care less. So he decided to go at 8... AM.

Before he even knocked the door opened.

"SANADA-KUN, NICE TO MEET YOU!" Niou shouted as he glomped the poor boy.

Sanada wanted to kill himself...

"Come in! I wasn't expecting you till night, but you can stay," He said. Niou was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Uh..." Sanada tried to think of a nice compliment. "Nice... house." Well, he isn't very creative with the compliments, is he?

Niou laughed. "Thank you?"

He ushered Sanada to a seat in the living room. "Stay here, I'll get you some food, ok?"

"_HEY, GENICHIROU._" Yanagi said in a very loud voice.

Sanada almost went DEAF! He pulled the earpiece away from his ear. "Yanagi," He whispered, "for that, run 1000 laps!"

"_TURN THE VOLUME DOWN._" He said.

Sanada looked at the side. "Volume..." He read. Boy he felt dumb. He switch the volume to low.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"_So you are in Niou's abode? Good, Yagyuu will give you the rest of the instructions._"

The voice changed, it was Yagyuu. "_You're in the living room, correct?_" He asked.

Sanada nodded for no reason and answered, "Yes."

"_Ok, under the couch is a box, open it and find a blue book, it hold all his thoughts._"

"Isn't that violating someone's private property?"

"_...Do you _want_ Niou-kun to follow you? First, we need to know what he thinks about you._"

Sanada looked under the couch. Indeed there was a box. He opened it quickly and found the book. He put the book away, and began to flip through the first page...

"Sanada-kun, what are you doing?" He heard Niou asked him.

Sanada looked up and saw Niou standing there, confused.

"_...Uh-oh..._" He thought.

* * *

TBC...

Cliffhanger. Tune in next time for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

The Trickster's Trick

Haha, I wasn't going to put a cliff hanger there and stop! I'm not THAT mean!

* * *

"Sanada-kun, why are looking through my things?" Niou repeated the question.

Sanada grumbled a, "Screw Yagyuu and Yanagi's talking speaker thing..."

Niou looked confused. "What does Yagyuu and Yanagi have to do this?"

"_Abort mission, I repeat, abort the mission. Yanagi and Yagyuu, OUT._" The speaker went silent.

"_Damn them, leaving me alone like that..._" Sanada thought.

Niou started to laugh. "If you wanted to know what I think about you, you should have asked!"

"..." Sanada raised an eyebrow. Now why did Yagyuu make him do it the HARD way? There's always that direct approach... It never failed Sanada... YET!

Niou took a seat next to Sanada. "Well, the food isn't done, so I'll just tell you!"

Sanada turned off the speaker. Of course, the speaker was in his left ear and Niou was on his right, so, Niou never saw what he was really doing. Wow, amazing that he knows how to turn OFF technology!

"Well, I've been trying to do something..."

"Which is?"

"I just wanted to know if Ya--" There was a crash in the kitchen. Niou sighed. "Must be mom, she must have dropped the things... she's so clumsy..."

Sanada thought for a moment. "Ya... Ya...Yagyuu?" He said to himself.

About ten minutes later Niou came back with his mom. Before we get any further, why didn't Niou's mother stop her son from cross-dressing? Because ever since he was born, Niou's mother decided that she wanted her son to have a lot of freedom, as long as he's being an angel at home, she doesn't care what he does or wear. That's why Niou can cross-dress and/or do any prank without getting in trouble at home.

Niou's mother, Nezumi, laughed. "Clumsy me, I thought that I was holding on to the tray and I dropped everything!" (Note: Nezumi is a made up name by the author, we don't know her name, do we?)

Niou sighed. "Mom, you have to be more careful! You could have hurt yourself!"

"Aww, Haru-chan, you're so nice. Such an angel, I wonder why the school complains about you so much?"

Sanada ALMOST rolled his eyes. Yeah, WHY? (This sentence was practically DRIPPING with sarcasm) Being the nice (?!) boy he was, he just coughed.

"So Haru-chan, this is the nice boy who helps you out a lot?" She asked.

Niou nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Nezumi greeted cheerfully. "I'm Haru-chan's mother."

Sanada shook her hand. "Sanada Genichirou," He said.

"Well, you look like a nice boy for Haru-chan, why don't you get along. Oh, I feel like a third wheel, I better buy some groceries while I'm at it..." She smiled cheerfully and walked out the living room.

"Nice... mother," Sanada said.

"Hehe, thanks, but she's really childish sometimes..."

"_NOW I know where Niou's gene's come from..._" Sanada thought. As they say, sons tend to follow their mother's steps.

"Let's eat this cake. Marui says that my mom's cakes are great, but," He shrugged. "You decide, since Marui eats a lot of sweets in the first place."

Sanada took a plate. He's not much of a cake person, but if you can get rid of Niou like this, he'll do almost anything. (Repeat, ALMOST) He took a bite, not bad...

After the two finished their cake, Sanada asked, "What were you going to say again before your mother dropped the tray?"

Niou looked uneasy. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Sanada nodded. Heck, if he could get rid of Niou like this, he'll do it!

"I like Ya...Ya..."

Sanada nodded, expecting it to be Yagyuu... it IS Yagyuu, right?

"YANAGI!" He exclaimed.

Sanada almost fell over when he heard what Niou shouted out. "E-excuse me?"

"I like Yanagi!" He repeated.

"_Wasn't expecting _that_ to happen..._" Sanada thought.

Niou looked desperate. "I... I thought I could make him jealous if I dated you! So... can you help me?"

"...Help you with...?"

"Getting Yanagi to like me!!" He cried. "PLEASE?"

Sanada didn't even HAVE to think. No Niou to bother him! GOOD!

"Sure." He answered. Yes, he's NOT very nice, is he?

Niou grin got bigger. "Thank you Sanada-kun!!"

Sanada remember something. "Oh, I still have your book..." He said.

"You can keep it for the night!" Niou exclaimed. "I'm so happy that you want to help!"

"_ANYTHING to get away from you, Niou, anything..._" He thought.

"Great! You still staying over?"

"..." Sanada glared at Niou. WHAT DO YOU THINK?

"...Never mind then..."

* * *

It was nine at night. Sanada sighed. He picked up the phone, should he call Yagyuu and Yanagi again?

"It _is_ kind of late..." He muttered.

The phone rang just as he was about to set it back down. He answered.

"Genichirou, you were about to call but put down the phone, am I correct?"

Sanada looked surprised.

"Now you're looking surprised."

"..."

"Now you're looking out your window... now you're going to beat me up for spying on you..." He hung up.

Outside, you could hear shouting and footsteps.

Half an hour later...

Yanagi was out of breath just like Sanada. "Genichirou, I was going to politely ask if I could go in, but I saw you pick up the phone from your room, so I decided to call instead."

Sanada ignored him and asked, "Where's Yagyuu?"

"...In the... car..." Yanagi answered as he tried to get his breath back.

Sanada raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you drive?"

"My mom drove us, we wanted to know if we could stay the night."

"...why didn't you just ask?"

"Because there would be a 100 percent chance that you'll say no and/or hang up."

"..."

"Sanada-kun, I hope you don't mind us intruding." Yagyuu said as he carried his bags to Sanada's front door.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind Genichirou, but either way, we're not leaving since my mom isn't going to pick us up until tomorrow."

"..." Sanada didn't even try to answer, instead he just opened the door and let the two in.

After telling his parents that his "friends" are staying the night, the three went upstairs to Sanada's room.

"So what did you learn from Niou's thoughts?" Yanagi asked.

"I didn't, he told me." The other boy replied. Sanada tossed the book to Yagyuu anyways. "He let me have it for the day."

Yagyuu opened the book and immediately started to twitch.

"I know, weird." Sanada said.

"Niou-kun doesn't even _mention_ me in here!"

Yanagi scooted over next to Yagyuu. "Let me see."

Yagyuu handed the boy the book and sighed.

_MY THOUGHTS. -By Masaharu/Masako (Either one is fine with me!)_

_YANAGI RENJI IS SO COOL, YOU KNOW THAT?_

"..."

"He just "dated" me to get your attention..." Sanada muttered.

"..."

"Niou-kun you jerk!" Yagyuu sulked in a corner.

"Does he always do that?" Sanada mumbled to Yanagi.

Yanagi sighed. "Only when we're talking about Niou..."

"...Our team is weird."

"And you just noticed that Genichirou?"

"..."

* * *

"Remember Akaya, plan A-9664 is the most vile plan ever!" Marui cried dramatically. Boy if there was a fire burning up to the sky, it would have looked so cool... but they don't.

"Yes I know, Marui-senpai, I know. You keep repeating it!" Kirihara said with an annoyed look.

"Ok, so you remember the plan?"

"Yeah, yeah, get Niou-senpai to go with Sanada everyday, make up weird plans, and get Sanada to crack," He said as if it was some sort of motto. "By the way... why are we doing this again?"

"...You wanted your money back, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Kirihara looked more enthusiastic now. "WE'RE SO GOING TO WIN!"

"SHHHHH!!! If that Akutagawa guy hears us, it'll be one man down!" Marui quickly shushed his kouhai.

Kirihara rolled his eyes. "More like, one _girl_ down."

Marui shot Kirihara a dirty look. "LISTEN, I'M A HUMAN BEING! I DESERVE MY RESPECT!" He yelled.

"OH, LIKE HOW YOU NEED MORE SUGAR IN YOUR ALREADY _FAT_ BODY?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT? YOU'RE THE FATTY!... FATTY!"

"BALL OF FAT! BALL OF FAT!" Kirihara chanted.

"BRAT! BRAT! BRAT!!!" Marui started to chant as well. Boy, they take things _maturely_.

"OH MY GOSH! I FOUND YOU, MARUI-KUN!" Another glomp.

"I hate my life." Marui uttered under his breath. He sighed, "Oh well, at least he's warm..."

"HAHA!" Kirihara ran off. "BALL OF FAT-SENPAI! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Marui sighed again. "Remember plan A-9664!" He called.

It took the rest of the night to get Jiroh off of him...

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

The Trickster's Trick

Whoa, chapter 6!

* * *

Sanada was actually happy for once. Really, he hasn't been so happy since he heard Yukimura was ok after the surgery! He _would_ have cracked a smile, but that would just be weird. 

"Sanada-kun, so you'll help me?" Niou asked. He pushed his shades up. Why he was wearing big shades, we will never know...

Sanada was definitely sure that he would help. No Niou to bother him! He grunted and nodded in reply.

"Good." Niou whispered to him. "Now I heard from a reliable source that Yanagi takes the route every Saturday to buy groceries for his dad. Now, if we pretend to "accidentally" bump into him, we might get a chance to see him."

Sanada wanted to ask who this "reliable source" was, but he decided not to because the sooner they see Yanagi, the sooner Niou would ditch him.

The two were standing in the vegetables aisle. Niou was pretending to pick out a tomato. Sanada was just standing there. From a far away view, it looked more like a husband and wife buying groceries. Weird sight.

Niou almost dropped his tomato when he saw Yanagi walk by. He pulled Sanada's shirt. "Sanada-kun, Sanada-kun, its Yanagi!" He whispered. "It's Yanagi!" He didn't notice that Sanada's shirt was about to _fall_ off his shoulders from his excitement. Sanada only made a grunting sound. Probably because the other side of the shirt was choking him...

Yanagi picked up an orange. We _don't_ know why an _orange_ was next to the tomatoes. We just _don't_. Probably because the store was as screwed up as everything _else_ in this story. "Hmmm... the chance of this orange being sweet would be... 98.9 percent." He mumbled to himself.

Niou almost _squealed_, he pulled Sanada's shirt one last time and cried, "Oh my gosh, he's so awesome! Did you see how he could calculate so well? Ne, did you see it Sanada-kun? Ne?" Sanada could only choke out a, "Hn." because his shirt was _choking_ him so much.

Yanagi turned around to see a excited Niou and a blue Sanada. He could only raise a brow. "Genichirou, Niou, what are you doing here? And why is Genichirou blue?" he noticed that Niou was pulling Sanada's shirt so he continued, "Why are you even _pulling_ his shirt, Niou?"

Niou was too busy staring at Yanagi's so called "handsome" features (as Niou said). Sanada was about to faint from lack of air. "Ughh... bth..." He managed to splutter out. "N-niou..." he said. "...stop... shirt... tugging..." He desperately tried to pull Niou's tight grasp away from his shirt. By now, Sanada's collar part should be past his shoulders.

Yanagi quickly pulls Niou's hand away from Sanada's shirt and pulled it back up his shoulders. "Are you ok, Genichirou?" He gave Sanada a hard pat on the back. Sanada coughed and his face regained color. "Thanks, Renji..." He glared at Niou. Who knew helping Niou was so dangerous? Sanada made a note to himself: _Never stand near Niou when he's fan boying/girling Renji._ He's too young to die! He still needs to marry a nice person and have two children! Then maybe die before his wife and live a good life...

"Yanagi!! Fancy meeting you here!!" Niou exclaimed, not noticing the weird looks everyone gave him. Of course, nobody in the store wondered _why_ Niou was wearing girls' clothes. Blue in color because blue is Niou's favorite color! We _don't_ know why no one wondered, maybe because they think the world is crazy enough _without_ the questions.

Yanagi checked the orange again, then put it in a bag. "Nice to see you too, Niou, I guess. What are you two doing here? And shouldn't Genichirou be doing _Plan A-9664_?" He asked as he put yet another orange into his bag.

Niou looked confused. "Plan A-9664? What's that?" He asked. "Sanada-kun, what's plan A-9664?"

"Did someone say, plan A-9664?" A voice yelled from behind the watermelons.

"Did someone say you can butt into our conversation?" Niou asked as nicely as he could. Of course, as always, there was the trickster smile!

The voice from behind the watermelons coughed. "As I was saying, did someone say plan A-9664?" After a few moments of coughing later there was a different voice. "Hey! Why do _you_ always get to do the fun things? Why can't _I _do the fun things for once?" The voice asked. "And why do we _have_ to hide behind watermelons? It's so dusty!!!"

"Oh shut up, Akaya!" Marui stood up from behind the boxes. "You always whine and complain! Since you're younger than me, you have to do the chores!"

Kirihara also stood up from behind. He was holding on to a bag of chips, opened. His face had potato chip crumbs all over it. "I can't believe you! You always do the fun things! I'm always the chore boy! That's not fair! I'm as tall as you!"

"Height doesn't matter! It's age!! You should respect your elders, Akaya!" Marui shouted. Everyone in the store didn't bother staring at the kids anymore, they all thought, "teenagers, ah, go figure."

"Marui, Akaya... for disturbing the peace, 1000 laps around the town." Sanada said, too lazy to walk over there and slap them.

Marui and Akaya glared at each other and ran out the store for their laps. Akaya threw his bag of chips behind him... at Sanada's face.

Sanada pulled the bag off his face very calmly. He quickly muttered something about Marui and Akaya which made Niou gasp and Yanagi stare at him. "What?" He asked. "Can't a guy talk about others without being judged?"

Yanagi gave Sanada a pat on the back. "In society, Genichirou, you are _always_ judged."

Sanada glared at Yanagi. "Screw society and their rules then."

* * *

"Marui-senpai, I can't believe you made Sanada-san give us 1000 laps around the town, ONE THOUSAND!" Kirihara exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly. 

"Oh come on! It wasn't exactly _my_ fault, you were the one who kept complaining and nagging!" Marui said, taking a sip from his orange soda.

The two were at Marui's house, planning on what to do next. Well, plan scare the heck outta Niou didn't work... Marui brought up the cake and drinks while Kirihara was writing out the plans. Of course, Kirihara complained about how he always does the work and Marui does the fun things. He also said that Marui would get fat eating that much which made Marui slap him and say, "I'm a growing boy, darn you!"

"I don't nag! I'm just stating that you always do the fun things! Which isn't fair!" Kirihara pouted and crossed his arms. "Why do the senpais always do the fun things?"

Marui finished the last of his cake and gave Akaya a pat on the back, and said, "There, there, Akaya, one day you shall be older than others." Of course, since he was eating cake, some of the cake pieces were splattered on Kirihara's face. The boy wasn't happy to get cake all over his face, so he frowned and pushed Marui away, after closing the tensai's mouth of course.

"Close your mouth when you're eating, senpai, it's not polite to open them." Kirihara stated.

"..." SLAP.

* * *

"Yagyuu, there is something bad happening." Yanagi said. "Really bad." 

Yagyuu took a sip from his tea. "How bad is it, Professor?" (would've been funny if he were doctor...)

"Very bad," Yanagi also drank his tea, and continued, "It seems that Niou has acquired another target."

Yagyuu frowned. He pushed his glasses up. "Who is it?"

"...Me."

The gentleman gasped. "How could he!" He exclaimed. Yagyuu ran out of the room. Yanagi didn't even follow, all he said was, "100 percent chance that he forgot that this is _his_ house. He'll come back soon, like at 5AM."

"Niou-kun, you're such a jerk!" Yanagi heard Yagyuu shouted from two blocks down. Yanagi calmly sipped his tea and finished his snacks.

* * *

Wah, I ran outta ideas for a while. If anyone has an idea on where they should go next, feel free to tell me! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Trickster's Trick

-Sobs- my computer totally jacked up. –Sighs- enjoy anyways!

* * *

"Sanada-kun, Sanada-kun, let's think of another plan, ok?" Niou announced one day after school. Sanada had non-voluntarily gone along with Niou to a nearby restaurant.

Sanada sighed, if that gets Niou out of his life, then he would do _almost_ anything. "What do we have to do?" He asked emotionlessly, trying to block out Niou's voice by thinking of how _great_ the water he was drinking was, unfortunately, it's _not_ working as well as he thought.

"Sanada-kun, should we…" Niou went on with a bunch of plans, or babble to Sanada for that matter, and Sanada just sat there, _pretending_ to listen. Ah, why does everyone BUT him get the good life? He did everything his parents told him, he respected his grandparents, and he ate his vegetables, why doesn't he get anything good out of all this?

"…Ok?" Niou finished just as soon as Sanada zoned back from his own little world. He nodded, but he barely knew what Niou said. He drank his water, this time; he accidentally swallowed a piece of ice… whole. He started to cough, badly.

He felt someone pat him on the back, very violently, but it works. He stopped hacking after a while; he mouth felt cold, ICE cold (it's funny since he swallowed ice! …I'll shut up now). "Sanada-kun, please don't try to kill yourself." He heard Yagyuu say, it sounded cold, but this is_ Yagyuu _we're talking about, he ALWAYS sounds like this, well, at least to Sanada he does.

"Yagyuu, what are you doing here?" Niou asked, twirling his orange straw around his coke. "I thought you would be at home, studying, or doing some boring activity…" He said in a bored tone.

"I though I would find you all here, so I decided to come." Yagyuu explained as he pushed up his glasses.

Niou looked around, "Is Yanagi-kun here as well?" He asked excitedly.

Yagyuu's glasses could have fallen off his nose. Sanada thought Yagyuu would freak out or something, since he's doesn't seem very happy today… or since Niou became like this. Oh, he feels so bad for the boy, sorta. Yagyuu quickly pulled himself together (if not literally) and said in a colder voice, "Well I was only here to see Sanada-kun, so I'm alone. Yanagi is probably off with… maybe Inui-kun of Seigaku?"

Niou almost spilt his drink when he stood up and screamed, "WHAT?" Practically the whole restaurant was staring at the third years, and Sanada was adjusting his hat, hoping a giant spaceship or some tsunami would come crashing to the very store and destroy them all, especially himself. He sometimes wondered if staying at Rikkai was a good thing, he heard Hyoutei had a good school system…

Niou ran up to shake Yagyuu, "WHAT?!" He screamed again.

Sanada felt a bit sorry for Yagyuu, but as long as it wasn't him, he didn't really care that much. Now, we can all say that Rikkai is full of evil people, no?

Yagyuu was trying his best to stay _conscious_! "He's a-at home… with his f-friend Inui-kun… N-Niou-kun…" He said, he was getting a bit green.

Sanada paid for his water (you really didn't have to, but he did anyways), took his stuff, and bolted out the door, never stopping until he arrived home.

"Genichirou, is something wrong? You seem to be out of breath, did you run your way home?" His dear mother asked.

Sanada tried to get his breath back, "I ran home… Niou—my classmates, were bickering, I went home." He took off his shoes and went upstairs to put his things away. After a few minutes, he came back down and to the living room. He greeted his grandfather and father, and sat down next to his mother.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, Sanada's mother decided to go see who it was. When she came back, he saw whom else than _Niou_ standing there, scowling next to his mother. "Sanada-kun!" He exclaimed. "I thought you would walk me home, but instead you ditched me when Yagyuu was just about to crack!"

"…" Sanada stared blankly at Niou. Why in the world would he want to walk _Niou Masaharu_, Rikkai's most terrifying man, home?

Sanada's mother shook her head sadly, "Genichirou, I thought we taught you better, you should escorts girls home."

Sanada almost spit out his tea when he realized that Niou fooled even his parents. "W-what?" He managed to splutter out since he was about to choke on his tea again (wow, he sure chokes a lot in this story).

His father frowned, "Yes, Genichirou, you should be more polite to women. How else did you think I found your mother?"

The third year didn't even want to answer, why would he want to know how his _father_ met _mother_? Really, who would want to listen to such a boring tale? Well, back to reality, Niou was sitting next to Sanada, embarrassing him to death by talking about how they were such _good friends_ and all.

His mother smiled happily, "I never thought I can hear our Genichirou having a girlfriend." She faced Sanada's dad, "We should celebrate this."

The door of the living room slammed open and there was Sanada's elder brother, looking freaked out, but he calmly said, "Gen can't have a girlfriend, his brain is stuck on tennis too much."

Well, it was kind of true, Sanada thought kind of proud.

"Sanada-kun, you should escort me home." Niou stated.

The trees in Sanada's backyard rustled. Yagyuu came climbing in by his grandmother's patches of roses. Ow, that should hurt. "I'll escort you home, Niou-kun." Yagyuu said, trying to get the thorns out of his hair and clothes.

Sanada nodded. "Ah, Yagyuu is fully capable to escort you home, Niou."

Niou frowned, but he doggedly followed Yagyuu out, but then Sanada heard Niou call out, "Yagyuu, use the door!" A rustle, and then nothing.

"Well, let's make dinner anyways." Sanada's mother said, getting up.

"Genichirou, if you have any work you don't understand, just ask." His father said.

Well, everyone acted normal again… Sanada sighed once more.

* * *

"So Sadaharu, you just put your decimal here, yes, and then you add this. No, ok, now you divide this up and you get 0.00000782338 percent." Yanagi explained.

Inui scowled, "I got 0.000078233**9** percent. It's only one small point." He looked at his paper, and then his math book. We can all assume that it _wasn't_ homework; we all know Yanagi and Inui are weird people and enjoy doing percents without being asked to do it. The two were at Inui's house doing random equations.

"It's very important to get it right, Sadaharu. That small percentage can kill something." Yanagi said, flipping through his notes. "Besides, I asked if you can help me with plan A-9664."

Inui gasped dramatically. "Not plan A-9664, we thought of than plan but never used it. Why of all time, we use that?" He got up from his seat and reached for a red notebook that says, "do not touch." He opened it and gasped even more, "Renji, this is so dangerous! Should we go on with a plan such as this?"

Yanagi nodded. "I'm afraid so, Sadaharu, or else Niou might never be the same again." He took the book from Inui, and dropped it in his bag. "I'll see you next week for plan A-9664." He said. We can say, "_cue the evil music!_" right about now…

Inui nodded, and then the two shared an evil cackle. The whole house looked very scary at that moment. As Kaidoh jogged by, he shivered. "Why do I get the feeling Inui-senpai is doing something really horrible?" He shrugged and jogged on, if it doesn't have anything to do with Inui-juice, he doesn't mind that much.

* * *

It was nighttime, Yagyuu decided to call Yanagi. 

"_Yes?_" He heard Yanagi answered over the phone.

"I wanted to ask… what _is_ plan A-9664?" Yagyuu shifted from his seat; somehow he knew that something horribly bad was going to happen. Just this afternoon, after escorting Niou back, he had the "I-think-Yanagi-is-cackling-evilly" sense tingle.

He heard Yanagi say, "_You really want to know?_"

"Yes."

Yanagi whispered (on the phone, weird, we know) the info into Yagyuu's ears. Even Yagyuu gasped.

* * *

"Ok, what's plan A-9668?" Kirihara asked as he finished the last of his chips.

Marui smacked him across the head, "It's A-966**4**! A-9664!" He shouted.

"Ok, fine, what's plan A-966**4**?" Kirihara asked, obviously very annoyed.

Marui took a bite of his cake. "Simple, we…" He whispered into his kouhai's ear. Kirihara smiled very evilly as Marui continued through the plan.

"I'm starting to like this plan, senpai…" Kirihara said, still with that evil grin.

Marui grinned evilly as well, "Oh yes Akaya, you should learn to love evil plans…"

They too, shared an evil moment, the two laughed evilly.

Kaidoh jogged by a giant cream-colored house and started to shiver again. "Why does this house feel like the time I ran past Inui-senpai's house?" He shrugged; if he doesn't know them, don't bother with it.

* * *

"What kind of plan is this?" Sanada almost shouted over his cell phone.

Niou backed away from his phone. "It's plan A-9664, Sanada-kun! I finally decided to use it!" He said with an evil smirk.

Sanada sighed, does he have a choice? "Fine, I'll go along with your plan."

He heard Niou laughed over the phone, _evil_ laughter, the type that makes anyone shiver. "Good, I'll see you next week, be sure to ask Yanagi-kun to come ok?"

* * *

"So that's the plan?" Yagyuu asked over the phone.

"_Yup._" Yanagi replied.

"Ok, so you should ask Niou-kun next week." Yagyuu said.

"_Ok, see you next week for our plan._"

Dial tone.

* * *

"Ah… I got an idea," Kirihara said. "For this plan to work, _you_ ask Sanada-san while _I_ stay in the background."

"…No, _you_ ask. You're his cute little kouhai." Marui retorted.

"…" Kirihara was a bit disturbed thinking about how Sanada would consider him as a "cute little kouhai."

"Besides," Marui continued, taking a bite out of his cake. "Sanada-san would believe you more."

"That's true, but why do _I_ always have to do the work?" Kirihara complained.

"Shut up!" Marui barked at him. "You always complain, "oh why can't I do that!" and "oh why can't I do this?" Bah! Don't you have a "shut up" button on you?"

Kirihara glared at Marui. "I'm a human being! I deserve my respect, Mr. "I-eat-so-much!" Ugh! You're so bratty sometimes, senpai!"

Marui shot him a glare at well. "Human being, yeah, yeah, I already heard that one! And besides, why are you _always_ complaining? Last year, you would do almost anything a senpai asked (well, that wasn't _exactly _true)! What are you? Having a monthly like most women?"

Well, the rest of the night, screaming was heard all around the house. Neighbors wonder if those kids were yelling or… cough, cough, doing something they shouldn't be doing.

* * *

Woot! I finally wrote it! My fingers are all cramped… 


End file.
